Maybe you're lying!
by Mazi77
Summary: So kinda a bit heartbroken so had to start the healing process. this is my take on how I see Bea and Allie's story continuing. I do not own the characters or the places.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe you're lying!

A/N: Well the ending of season 4 left me in a bad place. So I decided I would write this as my own tribute to an amazing series, and to an amazing cast.

Lots of Ballie, some Boomxine, and possibly some FreakyTits. I have only done this first chapter. Let me know if you want more. I have so many ideas on where I could go with this. Even if you are not sure keep with it. ENJOY!

Allie opened her eyes; all she could see was bright white. Panic set in her heart, she couldn't move, she tried to speak but something was stopping her!

"Calm down…." A voice had started to get through to her. It was distant but calm.

Allie kept blinking, trying to find something to focus on. Everything was too bright. Finally she could fractionally move her left hand, she tried to lift it to her face but couldn't. She wanted to feel her face. Feel what was stopping her from talking.

A dark shadow moved into her line of vision. A sudden brightness flashing on and off.

"Pupils are responding well. Ms Novak can you see me?" The shadow asked.

Allie blinked rapidly; she was trying to work out what was blocking her mouth. She hated not being able to talk. Allie looked down towards her mouth. Trying again to move her hand towards her face.

"Whoa! Slow down Allie. It is your breathing tube. We need to make sure you are strong enough before we remove it!"

Allie's eyes went wide. "NO…NO!" her mind was screaming as if someone could hear her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Allie, please, you need to calm down or we will have to sedate you!" The nurse warned her.

Allie stopped shaking her head and gave a small nod in reply. She didn't want any kind of drugs in her body.

"We have let the prison know that you have come round, you need to rest now. We will be back in around half an hour to do your obs, and if everything is alright we will see about getting that tube removed for you." The nurse smiled.

Allie gave up fighting and closed her eyes; she really wanted to remember what had happened. She just had a feeling that it wasn't down to her that she was in the hospital.

Suddenly a friendly voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh Allie, oh my God! Bea is going to be so stoked to know that you have come round. It was touch and go there for a moment. We really thought we had lost you. Bea has been beside herself."

Allie's eyes went wide with the mention of Bea's name. 'My Seahorse' she thought with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Allie Hun, I have to go now. Ms Miles is getting all angsty she was meant to leave ten minutes ago after Vinegar Tits rang her. My Chemo finished over an hour ago. I should be on my way back if not back at Wentworth by now. Oh my god Bea is going to be so happy." Maxi couldn't stop smiling as she left the room.

Allie just couldn't stop thinking about Bea and how she must be feeling knowing that she was in the hospital and she couldn't be there. She then remembered something. She remembered Bea calling her "Beautiful Girl." But most importantly she remembered hearing "I love you!" Thinking about this made Allie smile, and she gradually began to doze.

She dozed on and off for about 20 minutes but visions of the Freak kept entering her head. She couldn't understand why she was thinking about this woman who had done nothing but cause trouble since she was put away.

"Why is SHE filling my thoughts?" Allie asked herself. "She is nothing to me, so why is she in my head?" Think as Allie might she could not figure out any answers.

After what felt like forever the Nurse returned.

"Hey there Allie, I am just going to do your obs. If everything is OK then I will go and get the Doc and hopefully get that tube out of your mouth. You will have to wear a cannula, but that is just to ensure that you get the right amount of oxygen into your lungs. They are weak after your overdose. You are very lucky to be alive. The mixture of drugs you took was enough to kill anyone. I don't know how you pulled through but you have. But one thing is puzzling us, why did you have a needle mark in your neck as well as your arm? Answers can wait at the minute but you will need to answer a hell of a lot of questions." The nurse explained as she busied herself checking blood pressure, pupils, heart rate.

Allie nodded in reply. She was horrified to learn that it was an overdose. She had promised Bea that she would never touch another drug again and she meant it with all her heart. Bea must hate her again. Her thoughts went back to the time Bea rejected her after Bea nearly died at the hands of The Freak. Allie had almost killed herself just to get some kind of reaction from Bea. Even telling Bea that she loved her had no effect. She was hoping that she could get this piece of shit out of her mouth and find a way to talk to Bea. She needed to hear that voice that she could listen to all the time. She needed to explain what happened if she could remember. Allie had loved people before, but never as intensely as she loved Bea. She didn't know what it was about the redhead that made her keep chasing her. Hell she was even willing to give up Kaz for her and Kaz was like the mother she never had. With Bea though even though in the beginning it was rocky. They both kept being drawn to each other. The way Allie loved Bea, could be seen as an obsessive love but they both knew it was the passion and the intensity. Also the fact that Bea had let her guard down with Allie. Something she had never done with anyone outside of her crew. Especially after Debbie died.

"OK let me go and find this doctor then. Everything is fine." The nurse announced as she put the clipboard back on the end of the bed and made her way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Maxine arrived back at Wentworth full of smiles. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend the good news.

"Conway you're Erm going to have to stay in the van a bit longer." Officer Miles informed her.

"Oh come on this is fucking ridiculous! I'm sure it is not changeover time!" Maxine protested loudly.

"Erm there is a bit of a situation. They are trying to find us an alternative route inside!" Miles explained none committedly. She knew exactly what had happened Vera had informed her as soon as she was able to do so.

"Miss Miles, there is something you are not telling me!" Maxine pressed.

"Conway I do not know anything except that there is a situation. Even if I did know anything I wouldn't tell you. Now shut up and wait! I'm not happy about this either. I was meant to finish my shift half an hour ago!" Miles said loudly.

Maxine looked at the officer and shrugged.

'It can't be that bad if they are still letting us into the prison!' Maxine thought.

Suddenly the van started to reverse, it moved slowly round to the front of the prison before it stop outside the visitors entrance. Maxine jumped at the sirens as they flashed past her window.

"Fuck! Shit must be bad if there is a police escort. Maybe Booms has gone boonter on someone's arse!" Maxine whispered to herself.

"FUCK!" Exclaimed Miles into her phone. "What do you want me to do?" "Erm OK" "I'm guessing shit is real bad. So what about Conway?" "She is not going to like that at all!" "OK Governor. Will see you inside in 10 minutes!" Miles put the phone down and looked at Maxine.

Maxine responded by raising her shoulders as if to ask "What?"

"You are going to have to stay in the visitors centre for the moment. We have to deal with a major incident and there is no one available to take you back to the wing. You will be locked in so I am trusting you not to do anything stupid. I know you want to get back to see Bea but we all have to be patient right now. I am so going to have to cancel my date now!"

"No fucking way I am staying there. It is a shit hole. I want to be around my friends. I need my friends around me I have just had fucking chemo and within the next hour I am going to start throwing my guts up! I need to have someone here with me!" Maxine cried.

"Conway there is nothing I can do about this. It is down to the governor. This situation is worse than we thought. I shouldn't tell you this but there is a strong possibility that someone is dead!" Miles finally relented.

"Fuck them. I am looking after me! They shouldn't have let themselves get shivved then should they!" Maxine screamed.

"This ain't right you know! Vinegar Tits needs to grow a pair!" Boomer shouted down the corridor.

Maxine's head spun round taking her whole body with it as she looked towards the larger lady.

"Booms?" Maxine said quietly thinking it was an illusion.

"Maxi. Shit is going down big style. They told me to come here. Are you OK?"Boomer said quickly fussing around the other woman.

"I'm fine Booms. So what the fuck is happening?" Maxine asked.

"Well, Kaz said that someone tried to jump off the roof. Juice thinks that someone shot The Freak. I just think they are bullshitting us! Vinegar tits ain't clever or nothing! How was you're you know….." Boomer asked again changing the subject.

"It went well. Next time they are putting me on a higher dose so things could get a bit hairy after that." Maxine explained.

"So you Erm mean that you are going to get mega hairy again?" Boomer asked confused.

"God I fucking love you Sue Jenkins. You are so unique." Maxine laughed.

Boomer not quite understanding what Maxine had meant just smiled and blushed profusely.

Maxine sat at one of the tables. Boomer paced the room.

"Booms, how is Bea holding up?" Maxine asked her friend.

"She ain't been seen for hours Maxi, we think Vinegar Tits has slotted her. She was acting mega weird this afternoon. Liz thinks she is going to do something stupid you know!"

"Bea won't do that Booms, she will want to keep her head down, especially now she isn't Top Dog. Also she will be thinking about Allie and when she gets better." Maxine smile at the last part of the sentence.

"Allie is a druggie always will be; don't know what Bea sees in her. I would just love to go bootner on her arse!" Boomer admitted.

"No I really believe that Bea does love her and Allie loves her back. They just seem to fit together. You can't tell me you didn't see it out in the yard. They were just so comfortable with each other. I have never seen Bea this receptive to anyone before." Maxine said.

"Fuck that. Give me a good fucking any day over love!" Boomer replied in her usual eloquent way.

Maxine had to laugh at that. She may be coarse but Boomer was honest to the core. She couldn't fault her for that. Also the love she had for her 'family'.

Boomer made her way over to the vending machine. She made a few well-placed hits to the side of the machine and a couple of bars of chocolate fell down the chute.

"Oh yes! I still have it!" Boomer exclaimed.

A/N well here is the next chapter up for you. There are three arcs to this. The third starting the next chapter. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this story and everyone who has posted a review I want to say THANK YOU! I was so nervous about posting this, all the positive feedback has made the nerves disappear. Thank you again


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Vera sat in her office, her head in her hands. She couldn't get over the amount of blood there was on the ground.

"Fuck! Fuck! Why did I agree to her doing this? Why the fuck did I let my own personal vendetta become hers?" She said to herself.

Her head shot up, it suddenly dawned on her. Bea had wanted this. Bea had wanted to provoke Ferguson. She knew that Bea believed that it was Ferguson that had given Novak the hot shot. It dawned on her that she was right. She just had to find the officer that had helped her do it. There was no way 6 minutes of CCTV footage could just go missing.

Then thoughts turned back to Bea lying on the ground. Will had stopped trying to stem the blood flow. He had stood up and just screamed at her. She couldn't even remember what he was shouting. She fell to her knees and put pressure on what wounds she could. She remembered someone else coming out and they started to do CPR. Vera wasn't going to let Bea go like this.

After what felt like hours and was quite possibly minutes the ambulance had turned up. The paramedics moving everyone out the way. Vera screaming at everyone to lock down the prison. No one was to leave or enter. Ferguson was returned to a holding cell. She would be going down for this.

Vera looked down at her clothes covered in blood, tears started to fall.

"Why is this affecting more than any other stabbing? I really don't understand it?" She sobbed.

A knock at her down brought her back to the now.

"Enter!" She said wiping her face.

"Hey Govern… Oh fuck!" Linda Miles exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Come in, sit down and don't say a word. I will explain everything to you." Vera said in the most professional way that she could muster.

Miles shut the door and made her way over to the seats opposite where Vera was sitting.

"Whilst you were at the hospital with Conway, Ferguson got her release. Somehow Bea Smith had got outside and was there when Ferguson was leaving. A fight ensued and Smith was stabbed multiple times. Ferguson has been taken away to the Police Station for questioning but she will be charged with attempted murder at this time. When the ambulance took Smith away she still had a pulse. Albeit I very weak one she was still with us. None of the prisoners know what has happened yet, I am planning on telling them as soon as I can get cleaned up. I want you to be the one to tell H1. They seem to like you Linda. So it may be better coming from you than me." Vera struggled to keep her emotions in check. She knew that she had just lied to cover her own arse.

"Erm fuck yeah, oh and Novak came around whilst we were at the hospital." Linda said as an afterthought.

"Yes, I had been made aware, so maybe you could use that information too. Especially with Kaz Proctor. You know she will be ready to instigate a full scale riot once this is common knowledge." Vera explained how she was going to tell everyone.

"So myself and you will go down to H block. You go to H1 and I will go to H3 as they are near to each other. We will go to Conway and Jenkins last in the Visitors area. They will probably be the worst ones to tell. I just don't want any more trouble today." Vera admitted. "Oh and have you seen Officer Stewart on you travels? He was meant to start shift at lunch and hasn't been seen?"

"Yeah I saw him on my way here. He did seem a bit strange. I mentioned about smelling petrol and he just paled beyond belief. He looks on edge Governor." Linda said.

"Ok thank you for that. I am just going to go and get cleaned up. I won't be too long. Would you wait here? Help yourself to a drink." Vera pointed over to the little kitchenette area in her office.

Vera turned round and left the office. Linda just couldn't move. She just wanted this all to be one bad dream and she would wake up.

Vera stood by the showers. She was undressed and the water was flowing, she just couldn't move herself to get in them.

'Come on Vera! You can't have known Smith was going to do that! She was grieving. She thought that Novak was dead. We just don't know what was going on in her head!' She thought to herself as she tried to even out her breathing.

The sound of her phone ringing snapped her out of herself.

"Hello Governor Bennett." She answered.

"Yes alright. So you will be here in the next half an hour to pick up Ferguson? Yes I will meet you at the front gate."

"Is there any news on Smith yet?"

"Alright so you will let us know as soon as you do?"

"Thank you. I will see you soon!" Vera hung up the call and made her way into the shower. The next couple of hours were going to be torture for her and she needed to at least look professional even if she felt like shit.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Maxine and Boomer were sat laughing at whatever joke Booms had made when they felt a sudden shift in the air.

"Fuck Maxi did you feel that?" Booms asked.

"Shit yeah Booms. What do you think is going on?" Maxine asked.

"T'fuck I know. Bet it's something stupid like Vinegar Tits has got her period!" Booms laughed.

"No Booms, I think it is something so much more!"

"Yeah?" Booms replied.

At that point the doors swung open and officers in full body amour came marching into the room.

"YOU TWO IN THERE!" One of the officers shouted and pointed to the private area where you would normally speak to your lawyer.

"Fuck no!" Booms replied looking ready to attack.

"GET THE FUCK IN THERE NOW BEFORE WE DRAG YOU IN THERE!" the officer screamed at them.

"Come on Booms, let's just get in there and get it over with. I don't fancy being in the slot and I am sure you don't want to be down there yet again do you?" Maxine reasoned with her friend.

"OK!" Boomer sulked as she walked into the smaller room. The officer followed behind and locked them in.

"What do you think is going on Maxi?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know Hun. I wish I did but I really don't. The only thing I can think of is that they are moving someone or someone is coming in this way. It is the only thing that makes sense. They need to do something though because I really need to go to the bathroom!" Maxine explained.

"Shit Maxi you had to go and mention the toilet now I need to go!" Boomer said seriously.

"OH FUCK!"Both women said as they both looked towards to door and saw Ferguson being brought through. She was still in the bloody clothes. She had a wild look on her face because she knew she couldn't talk them off and clean herself.

Ferguson looked at both the women in the locked room and smiled to herself. 'They don't know' she thought as she was led past them.

"What do you think happened?" Boomer asked Maxine as they both stared at the woman being led towards the exit.

"I don't know Booms. The only thing I can think of is that she tried to kill an officer or something." Maxine surmised.

"Nah. I don't think she would be alive if she had done that!" Boomer said.

"What do you think then Booms?" Maxine asked turning to look at her friend deep in thought.

"I think she shivved one of us and they died. Either that or she tried to help someone. But I don't think it would be that because she wouldn't help anyone unless she got summat out of it!" Boomer replied.

"We really need to get back to the unit. I need to speak with Bea." Maxine said more to herself than anything.

"Oh Bea's not there. When they called the lock down she was the only one apart from Allie that didn't return to the unit. I think she got slotted, no one is telling us anything!" Boomer said quite casually.

"She isn't on the unit? Well they would have told you if she has been slotted, they always do. Shit Booms what if Bea is involved in all of this and The Freak is covered in Bea's blood!" Maxine said as a cold chill went down her spine.

A few minutes after Ferguson had been brought through Officer Stewart came and let the women out of the room.

"I'm going to escort you back to your unit now." He said uneasily.

"Mr Stewart can you tell us anything about what happened?" Maxine asked.

"I don't know anything Conway. I was late coming in so I don't know anything. I haven't been briefed yet!" Jake replied truthfully.

"Why was The Freak covered in blood?" Booms asked.

"Booms he has already told us he knows nothing." Maxine said.

Jake's reaction told them that he had been telling the truth as the colour drained out of his face at the mention of Ferguson.

"Come on you two. Stop the yabbing and get back to your unit pronto." Jake finally piped up.

The girls went quiet both thinking about what could have happened and who was involved apart from The Freak.

On arrival at H1 Liz was sat on the sofa with Sonia and Doreen. The place looked so quiet without Bea there.

"Thank God you are Ok Maxi. We thought something had happened to you for a moment. We knew Booms was OK. No-one is telling us anything about Bea though? Do you know anything or have heard anything." Liz asked.

Maxine and Boomer proceeded to tell the other women what they had seen. The other three were sat with their mouths open in shock.

"Goes to show ya that anything can happen in here!" Liz said.

"But Liz what about Bea. We haven't heard anything about her at all!" Doreen remarked.

"She is probably in the slot for having a go at someone who tried to go after her now she isn't Top Dog." Liz reasoned. Not wanting to say the real thing she was thinking.

She knew that when Bea walked past the education room and looked at her it was almost like she was saying her goodbyes. She had something planned and it wasn't going to be pretty.

The silence was broken by what sounded like a phone ringing from in one of the cells.

"What the f….!" Doreen exclaimed.

"OK who has been hiding a phone?" Asked Liz.

They all wandered round the unit until they reached Bea's cell.

"It's in there!" Booms pointed at the cell.

Maxine went in and saw the screen flashing on the bed. She slowly went over and picked the phone up. Hesitating for a second before she swiped the screen to answer.

"Red? Thank fuck you answered. Gidge told me what happened between you and the Freak. I'm so glad she was lying!" Franky's voice trembled on the other end of the phone.

"Franky, it's Maxine. What do you mean what happened between you and the Freak?" Maxine asked.

"Fuck Maxi, I really thought it was Bea then. Why do you have her phone?" Franky asked, panic setting in her voice.

"Franky what happened between Bea and The Freak? Tell us!" Maxine's voice got louder as fear began to set in.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Allie was sat up in bed. Taking the first sip of water since the tube had been removed. She had tried to talk but nothing came out. She was starting to think of getting back to the prison and Bea. Bea was all she could think about. Somewhere in her subconscious Bea had been at her bedside. She had heard her talking to her. She remembered Bea saying "I love you beautiful girl." Even she couldn't have made that up. Just thinking of those five words made her heart swell. She knew Bea wasn't very forthcoming with her feelings, when she was Top Dog it was considered weak to be allowed to feel anything. Allie had broken through that. If anything Allie had been persistent. She knew what she wanted and she wouldn't stop til she had it and she wanted Bea from the moment she had set eyes on her. She hadn't made the best of impressions, going down on the top dog in the shower after she had just split her eye open.

Allie giggled to herself at the memory. Then again The Freak came into her thoughts.

""Fuck! Why does she keep popping up?" She asked herself.

There was a quiet knock at the door. Before it opened and Will Jackson entered. He was still covered in blood.

"Mr Jackson?" Allie asked in little more than a whisper.

"Novak. There is something you should know. Bea has been brought into the hospital. She was stabbed about an hour ago. The doctors have her in surgery to see if they can repair the damage. They have said there is a very slim chance she will survive. I told them to do everything they could to keep her alive." Will explained on the verge of tears himself.

Allie couldn't take in what was being told to her. She wanted to scream but her body wouldn't let her. Tears welled up and fell freely. Will walked up to her and held her hand. He knew he shouldn't do this but at this moment he didn't care. He was doing this for Bea. He knew Bea would want Allie to know the truth.

"Allie, Bea thought you were dead so she set up a showdown with Ferguson. She was supposed to record their conversation. Well that is what she told the governor. Instead she took a weapon. She wanted to kill Ferguson for what Bea believed she did to you. Bea believed that Ferguson gave you a hotshot and that's why you OD'd. No-one was willing to believe her, even me and I have to live with that on my conscience now. Bea was determined to get payback at any cost. She loved you so much she was willing to die for you Allie." Will continued.

"I arranged for her to get a phone because she wanted someone to help with clearing your name. She believed in you." Will couldn't hold back the sobs anymore.

"I am so sorry; I should have listened to her!" He cried.

"Fuck off out of here!" Allie whispered whipping her hand out of Will's grasp. "You are lying to me. Bea is alive! She is waiting for me at Wentworth!" Allie didn't want to believe any of what she had just heard.

"Allie please calm down!" Will said shocked at the reaction.

"Mr Jackson I said Fuck off! Maybe you are lying to me to cover yourself because you gave me the hotshot!" Allie spat out her voice and throat getting stronger.

"Why would I lie about Bea? She is important to me!" Will protested.

"Not as important as she is to me! Get out before I start screaming!" Allie shouted.

Will could do nothing except what the girl wanted. He kind of knew that she wouldn't accept it. He just hoped that she would remember something from what happened to her in the shower block.

Allie fell back against her pillows. She knew it was lies. Bea wouldn't do anything that stupid. Yes she was headstrong but she was never stupid in her decisions. She always thought things through. When she gave up Top Dog she had blagged to the Governor but when everyone had turned on her she had told them it was her.

Allie fought back the tears. She had to know what it was that bound Bea and Jackson together so much. She knew that her done something for Bea that Bea would never forget.

Closing her eyes and breathing deeply Allie's mind took her back to Wentworth. She saw herself high as anything off whatever crap she had gotten from Tina. She had never noticed it but she saw Bea's face closer than it had been and she saw the pain and hurt etched all over it. Kaz had played a blinder in making Bea think that she had used her. Even though Kaz was like her mother she knew that she could never forgive her that one thing. Kaz blamed Bea for Allie getting back on the drugs but in reality it had all been Kaz's doing. So was Kaz behind her ending up in the hospital again?

Again the Freak flashed into the image. "What the Fuck!" Allie said out loud nothing was making sense. She was being told her beloved Bea was dead. The Freak was haunting her thoughts and all she wanted was to get back to the prison and see her lover and her new friends.

"So Allie how are we feeling now? Do you think you could manage some soft foods? We need to get your strength back up." The nurse said cheerfully.

"Has a Bea Smith been brought in?" Allie asked calmly.

"You know I can't discuss other patients with you Allie." The nurse replied.

"Please just tell me if my girlfriend Bea fucking Smith has been brought in!" Allie said more determined.

"I have already told you I will not discuss other patients with you. Looking at things I would say that you are strong enough to have your restraints put back on until you leave!" The nurse replied.

"Well Elaine, you restrain away but when I want something I will get it!"Allie replied with a sarcastic smile.

Elaine left the room and spoke to the officer outside the door. Within a minute he came in and put the handcuffs on.

"Get the fuck off me! I am not strong enough yet!" Allie cried out in pain.

"I think you are plenty strong enough," the officer said and the nurse pulled out a syringe on sedated Allie.


	6. Chapter 6

Vera stood a corridor away from the canteen. She was fiddling with the affirmation band Bridget had given her. The more she played with it the more she could feel her confidence rise. Bridget giving her the band had been the best move possible. Bridget had given it to her after the fire. All the prison officers had had to undergo the psychoanalysis. It was during these sessions that Vera had opened up so much to Bridget. She had allayed her fears about her Hep C status, also the guilt she had for so long surpressed about her mother. But without actually telling Bridget what she had done. Finally how stupid she had felt about being taken in by Ferguson.

"Alright Governor!" Linda Miles called from the other end of the corridor. "H1 or the canteen first?" She asked taking long strides towards her superior.

"Canteen!" Vera replied simply. She had thought at great length as to which of the two groups would be the easiest to manage. She had decided on the canteen group because just maybe just maybe Kaz would be able to keep the women in order. She just hoped that she wasn't expecting too much too soon from the new top dog!

Having one last pull on her affirmation band Vera moved towards the canteen.

"Miles, Stewart call for back up! This could be boisterous and they could riot!" Vera ordered.

"Sierra five to control all available officers to H block canteen!"

"River sierra five, message received and sent out. All officers should be with you shortly."

Linda changed the channel on her wallow talkie before speaking. "Sierra four to D block control. All available riot trained personnel to report to H block canteen. I repeat all available riot trained personnel to H block canteen."

"Roger that Sierra four, personnel dispatched and on their way over to you now. Over!"

Within ten minutes 20 extra officers had arrived.

"OK listen up! We are going in to let them know about the situation with Smith and Novak. We know that it may well be taken very badly. For those of you that are unaware some of the women have Hep C status. Everyone is a potential threat!" Vera explained more so for the officers from D block. " If things start to get out of hand retreat and lock the doors! No one is allowed to leave unless they are calm!" Vera continued.

"Governor, where is Officer Jackson?" Stewart asked.

"He is at the hospital with Novak. Officer Thomas is with Smith. Don't think they are getting an easy ride because they are not!" Vera said calmly.

"Are we sending anyone else over to the hospital what with Smith being a flight risk and if Novak comes to…." Stewart continued.

"Officer Stewart if you had actually turned up on time to your shift you would know the full situation! As it is you were late so you are now here doing damage control. Moth is not a flight risk because she was severely injured and is on the brink. Novak has come around but does not know anything. So unless you have something useful to contribute then I suggest you keep quiet!" Vera said firmly asserting her authority.

"Governor!" Stewart acquiesced quietly.

"That goes for anyone else who think that they know better than myself. I will not be undermined by anyone ever!" Vera addressed all the officer.

After a little bit of murmuring Vera put everyone in place. Herself, Linda and a couple of officers from D block entered the crowed room.

"Why the fuck we here!?" Juice shouted from the corner.

"Come on girls we already know why!" Kaz shouted. "Governor Bennett has come to break the news about Allie being dead. Isn't that right!"

"Well if you all quieten down I can tell you why you are all here!" Vera spoke clearly and strong. "As you are all aware Novak was taken to hospital after taking an overdose…"

"Allie didn't take an overdose…." Shouted Kaz

"Until proven otherwise, that is all the proof we have. Unless someone knows something about that night?" Vera said pointedly.

"We all know who was behind it! It was the fucking Freak!" Kaz continued.

"OK OK enough. This isn't why I came here to speak to you. I have some tragic news to report. Earlier today Bea Smith….." Vera started.

"Bea killed Ferguson and is now in the slot!" One of Kaz's crew shouted eliciting a loud cheer from the other inmates.

"QUIETEN DOWN NOW!" Vera shouted loudly. "Bea Smith was stabbed earlier today, she is in a critical condition. As you know I wouldn't normally disclose this information to you, but we know that even though recent circumstances have turned you against Bea a lot of you respected and got on with her once. In some good news though Novak regained consciousness earlier today also. She is very weak still but she is on the mend!"

"Thank fuck!" Vera heard Kaz sigh in relief.

Juice moved towards Vera. "So where is H1?" She asked slowly and deliberately.

"Just concentrate on Your own situation here!" Vera warned.

"So someone got to Bea for lagging! I would say justice has been served!" Juice announced cheerfully to the whole room with a mixed response.

"Fuck off Juice! No one deserves that!" A few of the 'boys' shouted at here.

"Was it you juice? You have had a major ax to grind with her since she smashed you up good." Tina said snarkily.

Vera watched everything happen as if it was in slow motion, Juice went launching herself at Tina. Then their gangs started on each other. Vera motioned for the officers to leave and be replaced with officers in full riot gear.

This was just the start. All the other blocks needed to be told too. This was going to be one hell of a long night.

"Miles inform solitary that some of the cells will be occupied within the next half hour. Follow me to H1, let's get this over with!" Vera sounded almost cold but in all honesty she was petrified to tell the women! She knew Susan Jenkins would just want to beat the hell out of anything and anyone. Liz Birdsworth was a difficult person to figure out. She was the voice of reason but also she had a nasty temper.

Maxine Conway was the one to watch she had been Bea's right hand a temper that had never really been provoked maybe a different side to the woman would be seen. Then Vera sighed a relieved sigh remembering that Conway had just had a chemo session.

A/N hey guys sorry it's been so long since I posted. I have been doing ridiculous hours at work. Big thank you to all the views and support. As of the next chapter I will be doing shout outs to anyone who either leaves a review or follows.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're lying! Bea isn't dead! Stop lying!" Vera heard Boomer shouting as she turned the corner to H1. She stopped in her tracks and turned round to Linda.

"Shit this isn't good! How the hell did they find out?!" She asked the other officer.

"I don't know Governor. I have been with you all the while. Think about it though Governor, this plays perfectly for us. If they think Smith is dead and we go and tell them that she is alive, very sick but alive, we could calm things down instantly, if we go in and play to their mood we are going to end up causing the riot. I just say tell them the truth!" Linda explained herself to Vera.

Vera started messing with her affirmation band again. She needed to think through her plan of action.

"Linda go and calm them down. DO NOT tell them anything yet. I will tell them myself. I just need a minute or two to figure out how I will tell them." Vera said calmly.

"Yes Governor!" Linda replied starting to walk hesitantly towards the block.

"Maxine , she is lying! Bea isn't dead we would know!" Boomer said as tears started to form.

"Booms, Franky said that she had it on good authority that it was true. Also why else would we be on lockdown?" Maxine tried to calm the other woman.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Was all that Boomer could say.

"Susan listen to Maxine. What she is saying makes perfect sense. I'm sure someone will be here soon to tell us something soon!" Sonia said in trying to help calm the ever more hysterical Boomer.

"Ah look Booms here comes Smilea!" Liz said in her usual chipper way.

"Ms. Miles tell me it ain't true. Tell me Bea isn't dead! She can't be dead!" Sobbed Boomer.

"OK ladies I need you all to calm down. The governor will be here soon to talk to you about the lockdown…." Linda started to say.

"Ah fuck this can't be good!" Doreen exclaimed interrupting the officer.

"Doreen we are all in the dark here. So let's not jump to conclusions." Sonia said.

"I ain't jumping to any conclusions! I just know from past experience when the Governor comes to specific blocks to talk about things you know that a) You're in trouble or b) something bad has happened. When you have been in prison as long as some of us you will understand the system!" Doreen explained to the older woman.

Sonia shrugged in reply and made her way over to the small kitchen area "I'm having a cup of tea. Would anyone else like one?"

"Ms. Miles?" Maxine asked cautiously.

"Yes Conway" Linda replied.

"I'm guessing that this has something to do with Ferguson. We saw Kaz's unit go somewhere a little while ago and she wasn't there." Maxine asked in a calm manner.

"You know I cannot tell you anything without the Governors say so. She will be here soon. I know she has stuff she needs to say to you all." Linda explained feeling bad that she couldn't actually tell them much as she didn't know herself.

The prison guard and inmates were quiet with each other the only sound was if Boomers sobs. Suddenly footsteps sounded, there were a lot of them coming from the corridor.

All the women had moved from where they had settled and pressed themselves against the bars to try and get a better view. Some of them hoping that they would see Bea striding down the corridor like nothing had happened. Instead they saw Vera with 5 other officers.

"All inmates are to move away from the gates and stand by their bunks. We are carrying out a search of the cells and the whole wing as we have received information that there is contraband in H block. Any contraband found will result in the individual being implicated in the assault that took place earlier today!" Vera demanded.

"What the fuck!" Boomer shouted as she ran to her cell.

"Jenkins DO NOT enter that cell!" Vera shouted.

Boomer's eyes went wild with fear. She had loads of stuff that she didn't want anyone to know she had.

"But…" Boomer began.

"Booms just do as she says!" Liz reasoned.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Muttered the larger woman.

Maxine was glad that she had hidden the mobile phone on her person rather than in her cell.

"OK then Jenkins we will do your cell first!" Vera announced.

"Oh shit!" Boomer whispered.

"Hey guys! Hold on a minute!" Liz's voice sounded loudly. "Guys I just realised what the Governor just said. She said the assault that had taken place. Now we know don't we? Bea isn't dead like we were told!"

"What do you mean Elizabeth?" Sonia asked on behalf of all the others who just looked confused.

"When the Governor car in she said that she was doing the cell toss because of an assault that had happened earlier. Well we got told Bea was dead right? Well if she was dead I sure she would have worded it different. So we have been told that Bea isn't dead." Liz explained the best she could.

"Oh shit yes!" Boomer laughed as the realisation hit her.

"Thank you!" Maxine said quietly looking to the heavens.

Sonia and Doreen didn't say a word. Both looked suspiciously at the governor.

"Thank you Birdsworth for clearing that up. Yes Smith is not dead, but she is seriously ill in the hospital. I am looking in these cells for any evidence of a weapon or a mobile phone. We believe that Smith may have had contact with someone on the outside. We also believe that this was a targeted attack. We do not know who instigated the attack, Smith or Ferguson, but we do know a weapon was used and we have good intelligence that tells us it was Smith's."

"Holy fuck Smith killed the freak! Go Bea!" Boomer exclaimed. "Search away Governor you won't find anything here!"

"Maxi the freak is dead?" Whispered Boomer.

Maxine shrugged her shoulders at the other woman.

"We are going to enter now so stand away from the gates now!" Vera said taking out her keys.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going to fuck you all up!" Juice screamed over the shouting of the guards. "You don't know what's going to hit you!"

Tina's crew had moved to the corner of the canteen. They were trying to keep away from the trouble. She looked round wild eyed and spotted Kaz. The older woman was trying to pull Stella off an Officer. Trying to be peacekeeper.

Suddenly more officers came in. These ones weren't in riot gear. Tina motioned her crew to follow her, they headed towards the door into the kitchen. If they were to get through this Tina wanted to get her stash out of harms way!

"Tina we need to get out Fuck the stash." Kim said with fear in her eyes.

"I am not leaving it behind. It took a lot of work to get this stash in after Stewart's cock up. I am not losing more gear!" She said determinedly.

" you're willing to risk going in the slot again?" Kim warned.

"Fuck the slot! I'm not going anywhere with this going on!" Tina said confidently.

Kim shook her head but continued to move with her leader.

"Girls we need to calm the fuck down!" Kaz shouted trying to get everyone's attention. No one was listening they just continued with the fighting. All Kaz was thinking about was getting to see Allie. She was the one out of the RRH that she really classes as family. God she loved that woman so much. Bea deserved all she got taking her Allie away!

"Fuck she bite me!" Jake screamed out in agony.

"Get to be the medical centre mate! Who was it? Have you had your Hep jabs?" Another officer called out.

"Hep jabs? I barely remember to get my injections for travel!" Jake replied fear in his eyes.

"And you have been screwing the Governor too. Your one brave man Stewart!" The other officer said.

"What the fuck!? Who told you that!? I wouldn't go anywhere near her!" Jake tried to defend himself!

"Yeah yeah whatever we have seen the pictures! Are you that desperate that you would shag old vinegar tits! I just hope you used plenty of protection and she wasn't bleeding!" The officer scoffed.

"Fuck you! You ain't nothing to me so shut the fuck up!" Jake shouted before he lunged for the other officer. He ducked the punch easily and Jake fell to the ground. Everyone stood and laughed at him. All thoughts of fighting disappeared as soon as Everyone saw that Jake had pissed his pants. Jake got up quickly and tried to get out the canteen. No one would let him out.

"Why did you stab Bea Smith? We know you did as you were caught holding the weapon!" The police officer questioned Ferguson.

"I have already told you. I took the screwdriver off Smith because she was coming at me. When I wrestled it away from her she ran at me and took my hands and stabbed herself." Joan tried to explain.

"You mean to tell me that Bea Smith ran at you a dozen or so times so she could stab herself just to get back at you? Something doesn't add up here Ms. Ferguson. I would suggest that you lawyer yourself up because how it stands you will be going down for an attempted murder charge. Once your lawyer is here we will formally arrest you and then take a statement. Hopefully we should know more about Bea Smiths condition too." The officer said.

"Smith's condition. She was dead in the parking lot so how can you assess her condition?" Joan asked.

"Oh sorry didn't we tell you. Everyone thought that she had bled out. Yes she lost a hell of a lot of blood but she was kept alive by ventilation and she is in theatre as we speak." The officer explained smugly.

"So you don't really have anything on me then?" Joan asked with a small smirk.

"We shall speak about everything once your lawyer is here and you have been formally charged and arrested until that time I am not willing to discuss the case further with you!" The officer said his calm façade beginning to faulter.

"I will be free by morning!" Joan said nonchalantly.

"Take her to the cells and we just wait now." The officer said to his colleague who had not spoken.

"Mrs Smith has sustained injuries to her stomach as is obvious but during the surgery we have had to remove her spleen and her left kidney as they too also sustained serious damage. The next 72 hours are critical if she survives that time frame then her percentage for survival goes up. Not a great deal but it does. Currently she has a 15 per cent chance of pulling through. She is on half hourly obs to check on her. At this time there is nothing more we can do. Is there anyone you would like to contact to come be with her?" The Doctor asked.

"She has no family that we know about. She does have a partner of sorts who is also a patient here. I would have to speak to my Governor to see if she would be allowed to visit." Jackson explained. He had given his colleague a time out to go get food and drink. Allie had been sedated and was sleeping.

"Would you sit with her just whilst I go get my paperwork. I would need you to sign some things with you being her custodian."

"Of course Doctor that is something I can do." Will replied as the Doctor turned to leave.

Sitting on the chair next to Bea he took her hand.

"Bea you have to fight. Allie is alive you have to fight you can't leave yet. She needs you. I know you did this because you thought she had gone but she is here. Please Bea fight this!" Tears streamed down his face. They had developed such a close bond since she had been in the prison. She had helped him through the death of Meg even though he had been a bastard to her. When Debbie died she had asked him to go sit with her in the morgue. He had spent every night there until the funeral it was the least he could have done.

"Will are you OK? What did the doctor say?" The other officer said quietly.

"It's all dependant on if Smith has the fight in her to get through this. We need her to get through this!" Will explained.

"Go have a break get some fresh air Will. I will go check on Novak in a bit. Go try clear your head!" The other officer sympathised.

Shaking his head Will got up. " I'm going to head back to Novak's room. I want to be there when she wakes. I'm going to bring her to see Bea. It will be off the record until I get the authorisation from Vera so keep schtum OK!"

The other officer nodded as Will got up and left the room.

A/N OK so there are three parts to this chapter. I know some were probably wondering about The Freak and what was going on there so I hope that keeps you guessing for the moment. Also I realised that I hadn't really mentioned Bea or Will so I wanted to do that too. Also big shout out to Roxy for your reviews. They mean so much to me and are what keeps me writing.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

A/N Hi all! Sorry it's been a while so many things going on recently but am now back on track writing. There is going to be a sporadic update of the story because it all depends on work and everything. I am also doing fics for other fandoms so everything may get a bit muddled sometimes. If this happens please please PLEASE shout at me and i will rectify anything. as always thank you all for your continued support and i hope you enjoy the chapter.

Allie begins to come round from the sedative. Everything feels foggy and distant. she remembers being in the hospital and that something had happened to her in Wentworth she also remembered being told something had happened to Bea.

Fumbling around Allie found the button to call the nurse. The continuous beeping starting to get on her nerves as she waited. after a few minutes the door opened. The last person she expected to see came in.

"Hey Allie, how you feeling?" Asked Will as he entered the room.

"Fine Mr Jackson. Why am I here?" Allie asked.

"Allie you know that you took an overdose?..."

"No Mr Jackson, i promised Bea I wouldn't touch the stuff again. i swore to her!" Allie almost screamed.

"Calm down Allie else they will sedate you again. Do you know or remember anything about what happened before you ended up here?" Will asked calmly.

"I remember waking up in Bea's cell. i went to the showers. I think I heard the door go and I thought it was Bea coming in. i remember looking in the mirror. I saw The Freak! Oh God I saw The Freak and she grabbed me!" Allie started shaking.

"Allie, Allie take your time. this is good." Will says.

"The next thing i remember is hearing Bea's voice, she was telling me she loves me!" Allie starts to cry.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's alright. Let it out. But please listen carefully. I am going to do something stupid now. i am going to go and get a wheelchair and i am going to take you somewhere. i really should be letting the Governor know that you are OK, but I know Bea would never forgive me if I didn't do this." Will started to explain.

"What are you going to do Mr Jackson?" Allie asked puzzled.

"Just give me a few minutes. I will have to get some oxygen for you too. your lungs have been seriously compromised." Will said as he left the room. A nurse walked in straight after.

"Hey Allie is everything OK?" She asked.

"Yeah it's all cool!" Allie replied.

Allie lay looking at the ceiling trying to figure out what Mr Jackson was on about. She kept fiddling with the cannula in her nose. She took it out for a few seconds and went light headed so she quickly put it back in.

'You're seriously fucked up now Novak! Bea won't want you like this now!' Allie berated herself.

"I Love You Beautiful Girl!" Allie heard Bea say in her head. This made her smile and curse herself for thinking such bad things.

"I love you too Bea!" Allie whispered into the empty room.

After about 10 minutes Will returned with a wheelchair and an oxygen canister. He attached the cannula pipe to the canister and helped Allie to sit in the wheelchair.

"I'm going to take you to the ICU ward now. This is to stay between us OK?" Will said.

"Sure, but why are we going there?" Allie asked confused.

"I'm going to take you to see Bea. She came out of surgery a couple of hours ago, i wanted you to see her, you didn't believe me earlier when i told you she was in here and in such a serious condition." Will explained.

"Oh God Bea!" Was all that Allie could manage to say.

Will pushed Allie in silence, just the light hiss of the oxygen filled the air. As they approched the ICU Will slowed down.

"Allie I need you to promise me that you won't cause a scene in here. I made a promise to the nurses that it would be like we weren't there. The cops are on the other side of the ward keeping it on lockdown from the outside world, so you have to understand me doing this could get us both into serious trouble. I'm doing thiss for Bea. maybe hearing your voice is what she needs to pull through!" Will said seriously.

Allie just nodded. She was scared. She didn't know what to expect, all she knew was that Bea was there waiting to see her, or rather hear her. Taking a deep breath she let Will Wheel her through the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

The door to the interview room opened and Ferguson's lawyer walked in. Joan looked up from the table and smiled. She recognised him as the trainee that the firm had sent to her when she was formulating her appeal.

"Hello Ms. Ferguson. I have been sent to you today to gather the information to help with procuring your release as soon as possible." He said with a new air of confidence that threw Joan off.

"I requested Mrs Jenkinson as she has dealt with a lot of my personal plans!" Joan replied a bit pissed off.

"Mrs Jenkinson is not available at the moment so she has sent myself. I am not the same person who almost broke down when they met you before. In fact it was that episode that made me realise i had to grow a pair!" He replied not taking any of Joan's shit.

"Well you best sit down then hadn't you! We have a lot to discuss!" Joan replied admiring the man before her for his gutsy attitude and honesty.

"We have been given an hour to go over what happened at Wentworth before the officers come and interview you again. I suggest being honest but stick to the bare facts do not under any circumstances go into any detail. We will do that when we have our meeting tomorrow. So let me ask you about what happened with Beatrice Smith?"

"Well i was released and was making my way to the front gate. Smith stepped out from behind the van. She came towards me. She said a few words before she showed me that she was armed. Next thing i know i am defending myself from her frenzied attack." Joan began

"OK. Now how did it come to pass that you ended up with the screwdriver in your hands? And why do you not have any defensive injuries?" He asked.

"I fought with Smith and got the screwdriver off her. She looked at me and then lunged towards me. The next thing i know i am covered in her blood and she is on the floor. The worst part of it is that it looked as if she was smiling. I will never get that look out of my head." Joan explained feigning tears. "Smith was quick but i was quicker in getting the screwdriver off her. I have had years of having to defend myself wirking in the prison service so know how to do things without causing myself harm." Joan started rubbing at her hands. Seeing the blood stains on them still even though she had washed them time and time again.

"That's good Ms. Ferguson. Just stick to those facts and we should have you out in no time!"

Joan sighed. He was still gullible. She could have said almost anything and he probably would still believe her. She really needed to get Herself a new law firm to represent her in all her matters.

Joan thought back to the incident. She knew she was innocent. She hadn't really lied when she had said Bea had come for her. What Joan couldn't understand was how Bea managed to be outside waiting for her. Who had set her up? Well she knew the answer to that! It was the one person she had considered someone she trusted to start with. Vera Bennet! Oh how she hated that woman now. She was a person to hold grudges Bea Smith knew that all to well with the Roofie incident but no she will find a way to destroy Vera. She had succeeded in killing Bea. Bea gave her the biggest boost by throwing herself at the screwdriver. It was just unfortunate that Will had chosen that moment to come out! She had to finish what she started with him. He took away her one true love. She had never felt that way again about anyone since Jianna! Joan sighed again she hated thinking about the past it always got her upset. Always made her angry and when she got angry well!

"So when is this detective coming in?" Joan asked taking her mind of Jianna.

"I don't know!" He replied jumping up from the notes he was writing. "They said about an hour so I am guessing anytime soon Ms. Ferguson." His eyes darting about trying to find something other than his client to look at.

'My God. I wish someone else could have come here today. She scares the shit out of me!' He thought.

He carried on writing his notes. His boss had told him to look out for the mouth twitch as that was a sign that she was getting stressed. He kept having little looks over his glasses and had noticed it just before Joan had started to talk to him again. He really couldn't tell if she was lying or not because she maintained eye contact all the while she spoke to him. He had broken it a few times to gather his thoughts so he could continue.

A knock at the door broke his chain of thought and a police officer entered the room.

"I have come to escort you to IR3. Detective Ireland Wants to do the interrogation there." She said stoicly.

Both Joan and her lawyer nodded and whilst Joan straightened out her clothes and adjusted the support on her burnt hand. Her lawyer picked up his notes and briefcase and followed the two women out. His heart pounding in his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Vera sat in her office. Her shift had finished an hour ago. She was waiting for the police to come and interview her about the incident. She had text Will to tell him to expect a visit too. She hadn't heard anything back so she was guessing that they had already caught ahold of him at the hospital.

Vera hated waiting but she knew that she was in deep shut. Especially if Bea died. She had said a few silent prayers in the last few hours hoping everything would be alright. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to Bea's suggestion but the thought of taking down Joan had all but consumed her. Nobody had ever gotten under her skin like she did. Vera had thought that Joan's feelings had been romantic towards her after all the meals and everything. In a way Vera had enjoyed all the attention she had received and if she was honest with herself she felt herself feeling something towards the other woman. That all changed after the incident when she ended up contracting Hep C after the riot. She had found out the Joan was willing to sacrifice her to the masses if it stopped the riot. Vera had seen red, she had worked with Bea, Will and Fletch. They had all been with her in it.

Then Joan had developed a fixation with Doreen when she had found out about the pregnancy. She had seen her old prisoner Jianna in the woman. It all came out about Joan's romantic involvement with the woman in question but when she made advances towards Doreen everyone knew things had to change. Vera thinks back to a conversation she had with Will and how they had planned to get rid of her. It meant using Doreen as a decoy but it was what had to be done. They knew how protective of the girls Bea was and she would do anything for them. So seeing Doreen in a bad way about Joan had been the catalyst in the plan. What they hadn't counted on was Jess taking baby Josh.

Vera sighed when she thought back to that night. They nearly lost so many people. If it hadn't been for Will, Bea and Frank then many would have died. Bea saving the baby before going back in for Joan. She could have just left her there to die but she didn't. When Vera had asked her about why she saved the woman she had been shocked by Bea's admission. Bea had killed people because of her family and what they did to them. She had seen red. She wanted Joan to pay for everything that she had done and she could only do that if she was held accountable. So many of the women had their own vendetta but Bea just wanted people to be accountable for their actions.

Vera liked the way Bea answered honestly and from the heart. She just wished sometimes that she could think like that. Joan had manipulated her so many times that she hated the woman so much. She would do what needed to be done to ensure she never felt like that again.

Taking the affirmation band in her fingers and gently pulling at it, Vera felt some of her tension disappearing. A loud knock on her door making her jump.

"Enter!" She called out.

The door opened and the friendly face of Bridget walked in.

"Hi Vera. I thought you might need a little bit of company. It must be so hard for you right now?" Bridget said with genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Bridget just exhausted. I'm waiting for the police to come and interview me about the incident. I just want to go and check on Smith and Novak. That is where my priorities lie!" Vera said. Bridget not believing one word.

"I know you Vera you bottle it up to much. Talk to me. Not as a therapist but as a friend!" Bridget said quite firmly.

Vera could see that she wasn't going to win this battle so just nodded her head slightly and sat forward in her chair. She hated that people were starting to know that she was vulnerable. Playing with the affirmation band she looked straight at Bridget seeing genuine concern in the other woman's eyes.

"It's my fault that Bea is in the hospital!" She said her voice breaking a little.

"Why do you say that?" Bridget asked.

"I put Bea and Joan up against each other. They both wanted their pound of flesh so to say. Bea wanted to get an admission of guilt from Joan and we'll Joan just wanted to get her own back on Bea. I don't know why I let them. It just seemed easier to let them battle it out. Only I didn't know that Joan had a weapon and planned to use it on Bea! It's all such a mess and it's my fault!" The governor sighed into her hands.

"Vera why would you...?" Bridget asked shocked at this admission from her friend.

"I don't know Bridget. I just wanted the trouble to stop!" Vera weakly defended herself.

"Vera, Joan was on her way out of the place. The board were not going to reinstate her. She had no way of knowing that. Why the he'll did you let Bea who is mourning her girlfriend out. You should have known it would all end up in the shit!"

"That's the thing I wasn't thinking straight. Too much happening and not being able to focus."

"Vera you have to tell the police what you have told me. Otherwise you have to live with what you have done for the rest of your life. Three women have had their life's destroyed by you not thinking. You may be lucky and nothing will come of it. You have to be accountable in all this!"

"I know Bridget. I know!" Vera conceded.

There came a loud knock at the door and Vera jumped.

"Come in!" She called out.

Bridget got up to leave. "Call me later let me know what happens." She said gently as she left the office as her secretary walked in.

"Governor, there is a nurse from the hospital for you on line one. It's about Allie Novak." She said pointing towards the phone flashing at Vera.

"Thank you. Hello Governor Bennett." Vera said as she answered the phone.

"Hi I am the ward nurse for Allie Novak. I believe she is an inmate at your prison?" The nurse began.

"Yes she is. How can I be of assistance?" Vera asked.

"Well I am ringing because she is awake and breathing on her own. We will be looking at discharging her in the next week but we will have to send someone to the prison to make sure you have all the medical equipment that she needs. She is going to be on a nebulizer now and will require oxygen. We are not sure how long this will go on for but she will have to be housed in your medical wing. We cannot let her contract any infections etc that may cause problems with her breathing."

"Yes I understand. I can make the medical wing available for you tomorrow. You can see what we have and what we need. I will make myself available to you also. Just ask for me at the desk when you come in." Vera explained.

"OK thank you it will either be myself or another nurse that comes tomorrow. I will get the hospital to ring you just before they leave."

Vera nodded into the phone "Thank you. See you tomorrow."

Vera put the phone down and let out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She was glad that Allie was on the mend and was coming back. She just had to have the same good news regarding Bea.

Another knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Come!" She called loudly expecting her secretary to come in again.

Instead of the young woman two policemen in uniform plus a plain clothed officer entered.

"Governor Bennett. I am here in regards to the incident involving Joan Ferguson and Beatrice Smith. It is an attempted murder case at this stage, but it could turn into a murder investigation if Smith doesn't pull through." The officer explained.

Vera motioned the officers to sit down.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Wait Mr Jackson! I don't think I can do it!" Allie said as they were about to go into Bea's ward.

"Allie she needs to know you're there. Before all this happened she thought you were dead and she went right off the rails. She fought with Kaz thinking it was her that gave you the hot shot. Then she fought with Ferguson and ends up nearly dead. You have to see her. Let her know you are OK. Let her know there is something to fight for because I think right now given the chance should would give up. Still believing in her head that you are dead!" Will spoke harshly to the woman but he knew his words were having the desired effect.

"OK. Take me. But can you stay with me please?" Allie pleaded with the officer.

Will nodded. He knew that she was scared not only by what she would see when she saw Bea but with her own condition.

Will pushed the button to open the door. His colleague stepped out. Wheeling in Allie he heard her gasp as she saw Bea laying on the bed with wires everywhere. Her eyes were taped shut and there were drips with blood. Saline and other things all around her.

"Oh Bea." Allie sobbed as Will pushed her closer.

"I'm not leaving but I will go sit by the door. We have about half hour for you to talk to her." Will explained.

Allie nodded as she took her lovers cold hand. Tears falling freely. She had suddenly lost the ability to speak.

"Hey Bea. It's Alliecat here. Come back to me OK. I'm alright. I miss you so much!" She finally managed to whisper.

Allie gently took Bea's hand to her mouth and gently kissed it. Then placing it against her cheek. She was hoping that the older woman would make some kind of gesture to let her know she was still with her.

Allie remained silent for a few minutes. Feeling a little braver she gently stroked the other woman's face.

"Bea, Bea fight it please. I have only just got you in my life I can't lose you just yet. We have to make the freak pay for what she did to us. Together we can bring her down!" Allie said.

Even though she still couldn't remember everything she knew that it had been The Freak that had hot shot here. Tina couldn't have done it as she was in the slot. Juice wouldn't have dared to do it because she knew Bea or Kaz would have destroyed her. That had left The Freak. It was the only logical explanation left. If she wanted to destroy Bea then get rid of the person who she loved.

"Bea they want me to go home soon. I'm going to see if Will or someone else will let me see you again before I do. I don't want to leave you but they are making me leave. Bea I love you. I always have and always will." Allie started sobbing again.

She knew she only had a short while left before they had to go and she knew that Officer Jackson had to clock off soon. He had been here without a break for 48 hours.

"Bea I'm going back to the ward soon. I will speak to Mr Jackson. I will see if he can bring Maxine to see you when she is back for her Chemo in a couple of days. I know you would want to see her. I love you." Allie said before she turned to look at Will.

"Can you take me back please?" She asked before turning to Bea and gently placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

Will took hold of the wheelchair and turned Allie round. He hadn't noticed that she had left a piece of paper in the other woman's hand. It was just a little note that said I love you Ax She wanted Bea to know she had been when she woke up.

Allie remained quiet on the walk back to her room. She wanted to wait until she was back in the safety and privacy there before she spoke to her warden.

"Hey Allie you OK?" Will asked as they walked up the long corridor. Allie gave a slight nod.

"You know just because she didn't respond doesn't mean that she didn't know you were there. She can hear you. You do know that?" Will said hoping to get a response from the woman.

Again Allie just nodded. She didn't want the small talk she just wanted to get back to her room.

Will rounded the last corner before he got to her room. A nurse came round and he stopped suddenly. It was the last person he had ever expected to see. Rose.

"Hey Rose." He said politely. They had split up because of his involvement with Bea. Well his good friendship with the red head.

"Will!" Replied the nurse in confusion.

Will smiled at the only other person he had developed feelings for after Meg. His heart sank as he thought about his wife. She had betrayed him by sleeping with his best mate. He hadn't wanted the relationship with Rose it had just kind of happened. Not that he had complained.

"Mr Jackson I want to go back to my room please." Allie said in a quiet voice breaking Will out of his trance.

"Oh right sorry Allie." He replied.

"See you later Rose?" Will said hoping she would say it back and they could maybe chat.

"Bye Will!" She replied pointedly.

Will's heart sank. He nodded in reply and moved towards Allie's room. Wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

Will stopped outside Allie's room and opened the door. He pushed the wheelchair in and helped the woman back into her bed.

"Mr Jackson who was that?" Allie asked.

"It doesn't matter. She is someone from my past!" Will said quite sharply.

"OK. Mr Jackson. Could you take me to see Bea again if you're here before I go back to the prison?" Allie asked softly.

"I don't know if I will be back in. It depends on what the Governor wants me to do." Will answered gently. He didn't want to gets the woman's hopes up.

"I need to see her again. I can't not see her. I don't want to leave without saying goodbye!" Allie sobbed.

"Hey I will see what I can do. I'm at the prison tomorrow so I will find out what I'm doing." He said trying to reassure the woman in the bed. Her words sounded so much like how Bea begged to go with Allie to the hospital after she had found her.

"Thank you Mr Jackson!" Allie said with a little smile. "Oh one more thing Mr Jackson. Could you ask whoever brings Maxine in for her next Chemo session can you ask them to take her into Bea. I think that would help her too." Allie was begging for anything.

"Like I said Allie I will see what I can do but I can't promise anything!" Will said again.

Allie nodded in understanding but she just wanted to give Bea everything she could to make her feel better. Sitting up in her bed she looked hopefully at Will. He gave her a smile before his phone rang.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Maxine and Liz were sat in Bea's cell.

"What if she doesn't recover Liz? What are we going to do without our Bea?" Maxine said between sobs.

"Don't think like that love! Bea will pull through you know she will. She is a fighter and she has Allie to live for now! We need to make sure that we all stay strong for her." Liz reassured.

"I know Liz but she is all some of us have. You know after Gary and Martin, Bea became my family. I mean she was before then but more so. Everyone else just did one. Bea stayed around even after all the Top Dog business and our massive fight about me delaying my chemo. She is my sis…" Maxine made a sudden dash for the toilet. The after effects of the Chemo in full swing.

"It's OK love, at least this is the only time you have been sick so your body is getting more used to it. When do you go for the next bought of it?" Liz asked as she gently rubbed Maxine's back.

"Thursday!" Maxine managed to say before she retched again into the toilet.

After a few minutes the sickness passed. Maxine went and lay on her bed; Liz fussed around her like she always did.

"Hey love, I'm going to make a cuppa do you want one?"

"No thanks Liz but I would love some boiled water!" Maxine replied.

"Sure thing. Be back in a jiffy." Liz smiled.

Maxine was glad of the peace for a few minutes at least. She loved the girls immensely but right now she just wanted to get the phone out and talk to Franky. She wanted her to go to the hospital and find out stuff. Kick up a stink as only a lawyer would. She needed to know, she was going to try and persuade her escort on Thursday to let her go and see Bea and Allie after the Chemo but she wanted a heads up on what to expect.

"Maxine get out here now!" Boomers voice rang out through the wing.

"Booms I am shattered and have been sick. I'm not moving off my bed. You come here!" She replied.

"Maxi I really think you should come out here!" Boomer said again, Maxine started to wonder what would be so important.

"Fuck sake Booms I am ill, what do I have to do to get some peace around here fucking die?" Maxine regretted her outburst as soon as she had said it but she had found herself being like this a lot more recently.

"Sorry Maxi, Kaz is here. She has some of her crew here too. Didn't want to send them into your room!" Boomer said as she opened Maxine's door.

"What the hell does she want?" Maxine muttered. Standing up shakily she slowly made her way out of her cell to sit at the table in the middle of her wing.

"What do you want Kaz?" Maxine asked quietly.

"Look I wouldn't disturb you unless it was important. I know you're going back to the hospital this week. Can you give Allie a message from me please?" Kaz explained.

"Why would I want to help you Kaz? You sided with The Freak! So in anyone's eyes you are responsible for putting Allie and Bea in the hospital. You know it is because of you being tight with The Freak that Allie came to join our crew! Did you know that? But did you also know that even though she despised you for what you were doing she still loved you unconditionally." Maxine told the new Top Dog.

"Maxi, please I know I did wrong. I love Allie. I took this beating off Bea because she thought I gave Allie the hot shot. I love that damn girl like she was my own daughter! Hell my own sister! I just need her to know that. I will make The Freak pay for what she did to her. Also I am sorry for not believing her when I should have!" Kaz said tears choking her voice.

Maxine couldn't help but feel emotional at the sight of the other woman so upset.

"I saw her at the hospital after my treatment. She was not in a good way. Pipes and wires going in and coming out of her. She has some kind of lung condition which means she can't breathe on her own at the minute. Whilst I was there Bea spoke to her on the phone, after Bea hung up Allie crashed! I thought she was dead! I thought I had just witnessed my best friend's lover dying. Then suddenly out of nowhere there was a heartbeat and the machine beeped. I was taken away at that point. We all know Allie survived and is pulling through. What scares me the most is what if Allie pulling through means that Bea dies! I do not know if I could deal with that! So here is the deal! I will try and see Allie for you and pass on your message but you have to find out how Bea is from the Governor before Thursday. That is the only way I will do this" Maxine said wiping away her own tears.

"You went to see Allie…" Was all that Kaz could say?

"Yes I went to see her for my best friend who was destroyed at finding the person she loves most shoved full of drugs!" Maxine said quietly.

"Thank you. I'm glad you were there." Kaz said genuinely with a smile. "This deal is on. I will have the information for you tomorrow. I will even try and get Smiles as your escort as she seems to be a good one to do stuff for us, or Mr Jackson we all know he will do anything for Bea!"

"Kaz just please don't just jump in like you normally do. Think about things first. The last thing we need is your temper ruining any chance I might have to see either of them at the hospital." Maxine warned the other woman.

"I can't promise but I will do my best!" Was all that kaz could say.

Maxine looked at her and could see the pleading in her eyes and nodded. With that Kaz took her leave and heading back to her own wing.

"You really going to do it?" Boomer asked as Maxine stood up to go back to her room.

"I am Booms, but it is not for Kaz I am going to see Allie so I can try and get to see Bea too. Maybe someone telling Bea that Allie is alright might help if she is still alive. From what The Governor was saying though, I don't think Bea will pull through. Just too much blood loss and stab wounds."

"No Bea has got to pull through. I can't have you ill and Bea gone. Who am I supposed to protect in here then!" Boomer thought out loud.

Maxine lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Tears streamed down her face. She didn't like all this happening and she hated using Bea as trade in deals but she knew she had to know.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Franky was waiting nervously for Bridget to come home. She had been at the hospital all day counselling Allie before her return to Wentworth in a few days. Franky had asked her to try and see Bea. She had to know how the woman she now counted as a close friend was doing. When She had heard that Bea had been stabbed she had thought it was a sick joke. She remembered that Bea had called her from a mobile from within the prison and had decided to call it. When Maxine had answered she knew that it was true. She had been dazed and had tried to get to the hospital to see her friend but nobody was allowed in. it was critical. No one knew if she would live or die.

She had called the phone a couple of times since to see if Maxine had heard anything more but she hadn't, she had told her that Allie was on the mend and that she would be returning to the prison soon. The Freak was still being held by the police and she was protesting her innocence. This made Franky really angry.

When Bridget had come home the previous night and told her that she was being sent to the hospital for Allie Franky had begged her to find everything she could out about how Bea was doing. She couldn't cope with not knowing. She hadn't been to work; she had been ignoring her phone.

"Franky?" Bridget called out when she had let herself in.

Franky came rushing out of the bathroom when she heard the other woman's voice. Her face expectant for bad news.

"Franky, I tried to get in to see her but they wouldn't let me even with my IDs I did speak to a nurse there. She said that she had worked at the prison a year or so ago. She told me it was still hit and miss as to whether Bea would pull through. She had coded a few times since coming out of surgery, which they had expected due to the seriousness of her injuries." Bridget explained holding on to her girlfriend who had started sobbing.

"Baby it's OK, I'm here!" She tried to sooth.

"I will fucking kill the bitch!" Franky spat out shocking Bridget.

"Hey, Hay! None of that talk in here OK! Bea is strong she will do what it takes to pull through you know that as well as I do!"

"The Freak needs to pay for what she has done!" Was all Franky could say.

"You sound like Allie. She was saying that today. She is doing really well by the way!" Bridget said trying to give Franky some good news.

"What the fuck was Bea thinking taking on The Freak!"

"Franky, we all do stupid things when we think we have nothing else to live for. From what I can gather she was told that Allie wouldn't make it after her hot shot. She thought she was doing what she could to be with her!" Bridget surmised.

"Well she was stupid." Angry at the redhead for falling in love, and angry at Allie for loving her in return.

"You don't mean that babe!"

"I wish we had just left The Freak in the fire then none of this would ever have happened!"

"We can't change the past, but we can make a future. You do know if Bea doesn't make it you will have to be there for Allie. You were the closest thing to family Bea had. That will be what she needs!"

Franky had moved out her girlfriends grasp and made her way to the door.

"I need to go clear my head!" She said as she opened the door and left.

Bridget thought about going to follow her then thought against it. She knew the woman was hurting more than she was letting on and she needed to go let some steam off. If Bridget stayed around then she would probably be on the receiving end of it.

The phone rang and Bridget picked it up.

"Bridget Westfall."

"Erm hi yeah it's Rose from the hospital. Will gave me your number. Listen I have to be quick. I can let you come see Bea tomorrow. The police are leaving the hospital as Joan Ferguson is being charged in the morning with attempted murder, so there is no need for the upped security. Come to the nurse's station when you arrive and I will take you through. Will is the guard on duty tomorrow and he said he will make himself scarse."

"Thank you rose this means a lot." Bridget said.

"It's OK I know how much Bea means to a lot of people." Rose said simply.

Bridget hung up the phone before picking it up to call Franky. A ringing phone came from the next room. Bridget sighed. "I hope you don't do anything silly Franky!" She said to herself.

Franky had been walking for a few minutes when she found herself back by the courthouse. She wished she had of had the guts and took the gun and shot The Freak. Then none of this would be happening. She thought back to how happy Bea was the last time she saw her. It was like there had been a new woman in front of her.

Franky couldn't help but smile to herself at the conversations she had had with the red head about Allie. How Bea had blushed profusely when Franky realised that she was in love. How shy she became when Franky started speaking about sex. No matter what though they had something special between them even when they hated each other's guts and were fighting like cat and dog in the prison there was still that mutual respect between them. Franky had only ever felt that with Erica and Bridget and Bea. Now Bea was going to leave her like Erica did. Then Bridget would too.

Sitting on the steps Franky held her head in her hands and cried. She cried for all the wasted times she hadn't given Bea her support, for the times she had beat her arse just for the sake of it. But mostly for not telling her that she was like a sister to her and she loved her so much.

Franky wasn't a religious person but she sniffed and then looked up to the heavens.

"If you are real please don't let her die. I need her. Fuck Allie needs her!" She begged into nothingness.

A/N this chapter just touches on Franky's emotions and feelings. I have a very special chapter lined up where I will go into greater depth later in the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Franky paced the house to say she was scared was an understatement. She was petrified. She was going to see Bea in the hospital, no matter what Bridget was saying to her didn't help.

"Franky just breath everything will be OK!"

"Gidge, this is Bea we are talking about!"

"I know! We both know that she is a fighter Franky!"

"Fuck she was a fighter! I know she went into this thinking Allie was dead, all her fight would be gone. She sacrificed herself to be with those that she loved!" Franky sobbed. She knew the redhead well. She remembered back to the last time she had visited her in Wentworth, Bea had hushed about the other woman so much. She was besotted with her. Franky knew she had to go and say thank you to Allie. Thank you for making her friend happy again.

A car horn sounded taking Franky away from her thoughts.

"You ready Franky we have to leave now? The taxi is here!" Bridget said softly.

"Yeah let me just grab my wallet and my coat." Franky replies.

Bridget left the house to get in the taxi and get it to wait. Franky grabbed her things and then paused by the front door. She touched the scar on her forearm and remembered the how she got it with a wry smile on her face. It was the day everything had changed between her and Bea. It had been the ultimate showdown in the laundry. Winner takes all. Bea had fought like she had nothing to lose and Franky had always been on the back foot in the encounter. Bea had totally overpowered her not that she would have admitted that to anyone. When Bea had returned from the courts she had told Franky everything about how she had planned the whole thing so she could get out and get revenge on Braden Holt for killing Debbie. She hadn't even cared if she had died herself in doing so. Franky had been impressed at the redheads audacity.

The car horn sounding again making Franky jump. She quickly left the house.

"You OK babe?" Bridget asked as Franky got in the taxi.

"Yeah I'm cool! Lets just go and get this done!" Franky replied with sheer determination in her voice.

"OK you do know I'm going to be right outside?" Bridget asked as she took hold of Franky's hand gently.

"OK!" Came the barely audible reply.

After about 20 minutes of driving they arrived at the hospital. Bridget got out first then Franky followed her. Bridget have Franky's arm a gentle squeeze. It was impossible to do anything more to help her now.

"Whilst you're in with Bea I am going to find and speak to that nurse Rose and see if you can look in on Allie too! Im sure Allie would like that." Bridget explained to her girlfriend.

"Yeah that'll be cool. Meet the woman that broke down Bea's walls and let her love again!"

They made their way inside the hospital. Bridget looking at the signs to make sure that they went to the right ward. Added a few minutes of walking they found themselves outside Bea's unit. Going through the double doors they knew exactly which room was Bea's by the police presence.

"Fuck Gidget is all this necessary? Bea is barely alive!" Franky scowled.

"It has had to be done after the last time she was in hospital and she escaped remember?" Bridget replied sadly.

Franky found herself walking a few steps away to try and compose herself. She turned and walked back towards Bridget. "OK I'm ready!"

Bridget turned to the nurses station taking out her ID as she did.

"Hey guys, I'm Bridget Westfall. I have come from Wentworth with my colleague here to see Bea Smith. My colleague here is going to see her first. I know but is one at a time in there." Bridget spoke clearly and confidently.

"Oh yes Ms. Westfall we have been expecting you to come." Came the reply " can I get you and your colleague to sign in for me please. Everyone who has a police guard has to have their visitors sign in and out now!" They explained.

Franky quickly signed the book then made her way into Bea's room.

"Fucking hell red what have you done to yourself?" She gasped as she was hit with the sound of all the machines. Too scared to move closer to the bed.

"It's ok you can move closer you know! Bea will know you are here then!" A soft voice came from behind Franky.

"What the fuck! Who the fuck are you!" Franky shouted as she spun round.

"I'm Allie, I'm guessing that you're Franky? Bea told me all about you and how you always called her Red!" Allie said from her hiding place.

Franky looked intently at the woman in the shadows. She began moving towards her and noticed how beautiful she was. Bea had landed on her feet with the blonde woman in front of her.

"Gidg... I mean Ms Westfall is trying to sort out me coming to see you after I have spent some time with Red." Franky started to explain.

"Is she? I beat go back to my room then because they will be coming to ask if I am up for visitors and that knob Mr Stewart is coming on shift soon so I need to be there. I like Ms Westfall she is one of the good ones in that shit hole!" Allie said still in her quiet voice, she turned to leave the room.

"You don't have to go!" Franky said.

"Yeah I do else there will be all kinds of shit going down because I'm not in my room!" Allie said apologetically knowing that she was giving up time with her lover. "I will see you soon Franky. Bring sweets I need sugar!" The blonde laughed as she left leaving Franky alone with Bea.

Franky waited for the blonde to leave before she moved closer to the redhead. She looked so different to when she had last seen her. The bruises from the fight still obvious on her face and new bruises from where they had keep her still and everything! Franky let out a sad sigh!

"Fucking hell Red what have you been Upto? Also lets get things out in the open why didn't you tell me Allie was gorgeous if I had of known I would have tried my luck haha!" Franky said as she finally sat down next to Bea. She gently took her hand.

"Now I know why I never stood a chance with you. She seems nice you did good there red, she obviously loves you if she is taking a huge risk to come and sit with you. Gidge brought me today, she thought hearing my voice might unlock something and get you to wake up. I know you can hear me Red, I need you to wake up! How am I supposed to cope if you're not around to kick my arse into shape eh! I need you Red!" Franky starts to cry. "Shit Red look what your doing to me!" She laughs through the tears.

Franky then just sits holding Bea's hand whilst trying to gain some control over her emotions. Franky's eyes moved to their joined hands. She had thought her own fingers had moved because they had been still for a while, but when she looked down she saw that Bea's index finger was twitching just the slightest amount. Franky looked at Bea to see if there was anything in her face but there wasn't so she watched the hand a little longer.

"Bea this is fantastic keep moving for me. Allie will be so proud of you!" Feanky encouraged not hearing the nurse come in the room behind her.

"Is everything alright?" The nurse asked.

"Um Bea's fingers moved! What does that mean?" Franky asked.

"Moved in what way?" The nurse asked going to Bea's other side.

"It was as if her hand was twitching!" Franky explained.

"With the level of sedation Mrs. Smith is on there should be no movement at all!" The nurse said as she did her observations.

"OK miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave! I need to get the doctors in here!" The nurse said pushing Franky out of the room.

"Bea hold on alright I will be back soon!" Franky shouted into the room.

Bridget saw the commotion and came to Franky's side.

"Franky what happened?" She asked gently.

"Gidge, Bea moved when I was in there! Her hand moved it twitched against mine! She is going to be alright!" Franky said through a tear stained smile.

"Let the doctors do their work and hopefully we should know something soon!" Bridget reassured Franky.

"I want to go and see Allie! Is that ok?" Franky asked.

"Hey you don't have to ask me! She has her own room on the respiratory ward." Bridget replied.

Franky nodded and made her way to the ward. She made a stop at the shop and brought Allie something sweet just like she had asked for. Franky was trying to figure out how she would tell Allie what had just happened or if she should tell her at all.

"Ok we need to get oxygen in there!" Franky heard a nurse shouting when she got into the ward!

"Erm hello I'm here to see Allie?" Franky said at the nurses station.

"No one will be seeing Allie Novak at the moment. She has developed breathing problems. If you would like to wait down the hall we can come get you when we know more!" The nurse said hurriedly pushing past Franky a few times.

Franky was confused why was this happening? She sat on a chair by the nurses station and began her wait.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Flashback

Allie got back to her room. She was out of breath but she knew that would be the case when moving around without her oxygen. It would take time for her lungs to get some kind of normality to them again after what had happened. She had just got back into bed when Jake walked in the room.

"Where did you get to Novak. I came in five minutes ago and you weren't here? You know you're not meant to go anywhere without an escort!" The officer chided her.

Allie struggled to speak. "I...I went...to..."

"Come on Novak spit it out!" Jake said sarcastically.

Allie pointed to her oxygen, hoping the officer would realise that was what she was pointing at.

Jake moved towards the bed. "Do you want some gear Novak is that what your telling me?"

Allie shook her head and as she gasped and struggled to get air into her lungs she felt herself spinning before everything went black.

"Fuck! Shit!" Jake said as he pressed the alarm button behind Allie's bed.

He went to Allie's side and turned her so she was in some kind of recovery position. He didn't know how long he had been stood there before nurses pushed him out the way.

WAITING AREA

Franky looked at the frazzled prison officer sat the other side of the area from her.

"Governor I don't know what happened I was just talking to her and then she just went. I didn't do anything!" It looked as if he was going to cry. "They are giving her oxygen now! They will let me know when she is awake again!"

Franky tried to listen to the reply from the phone but she was just too far away. But by the look on the officers face he was getting a complete bollocking.

Franky's phone beeped in her pocket, she took it out and read the text from Bridget.

'Hey babe, Bea is going down for a scan now. How is Allie?'

'Gidge who is the scrawny officer on duty today with Allie. He has wavy almost curly hair from what I can see. I don't recognise him?'

'That would be Jake Stewart. He started after you left.'

'Ok. Something happened with Allie. They are giving her oxygen? I knew she was weak but I didn't think it was this bad...'

'Yeah remember I said Allie's lungs had become weaker after the overdose. So if she has over exerted herself it could have a bad effect as you can imagine.'

'Thanks Gidge.'

Franky put the phone away, she decided to study the officer. Within a few minutes she had decided that she didn't like him her gut feeling was screaming out that he couldn't be trusted. That was one thing Franky trusted more than anything her gut instinct.

"Hey!" The officer said to Franky.

"Hey, you here for work or personal?" Franky asked.

"Work! How did you know?" He asked.

"Just when you were on the phone I heard you say governor. So your a prison officer eh?"

"Yeah, its hard work but I love it! I work at Wentworth." Jake spilled.

"Really? I used to be an inmate there!" Franky said with her usual swagger.

"Really how long ago?" Jake asked.

"I have been out about 6 months." Franky carefully divulged.

"How's it going on the outside for you?"

"Brilliant. I have a good job. Beautiful girlfriend and fantastic friends!"

Jake's phone started ringing. "Sorry have to get this!" He said as he moved away to answer it.

Franky went up to the nurses station to see if there was any news on Allie. After a minute or two Rose came to the desk.

"Franky! I thought you had gone?" Rose said shocked to see her.

"No I wanted to make sure Allie was alright before I went!"

"Franky we have to be careful. She is stable at the moment. Still on the oxygen we just have to take it a day at a time. Listen leave me your number and when she is up to having visitors again I will call you." Rose said quickly looking over towards Jake.

Franky left her number and went back to Bea's ward. Maybe there would be some news on her.

When she got there she spotted Bridget in conversation with a doctor so she went to look in on Bea. When she opened the door she saw that the bed was empty. Her heart dropped and she backed out.

"Gidge where's Bea?" Franky almost screamed.

Bridget ran to her girlfriends side. "It's ok Franky they have taken her for a scan. They think her brain activity has increased and they just want to see!"

Franky breathed a sigh of relief and sat on a chair.

"Franky there is nothing we can do for now. We should go home?"

"I don't know Gidge? I want to be here when she gets back. I don't want her to be in her own!"

"It's alright Franky but Mr Jackson is here. He has been with her every day!"

Franky looked into the visitors area and saw Will sat looking at his hands. Franky nodded at Bridget and nodded. They left shortly after.

POLICE STATION

"You will be transferred back to Wentworth until the trial. You will be put into protective custody to ensure nothing happens to you..."

"I will be returning to general. I do not think anyone will try anything for fear of suffering the same thing!" Joan said coldly.

"Ms Ferguson why would you say that if you are innocent?"

"Because it's true. I may not have instigated the attack but I do have blood on my hands." Joan looked at her hands and saw them covered in blood in her mind. No matter what she did she couldn't get it out of her mind.

"We are working on getting the trial to court as quick as we can so you can have your life back!"

"Just do what you have to do because I have nothing but time at the moment!" Joan replied.

"I will put to the governor that you want to go back into general population as soon as you return but I cannot guarantee that she will agree."

"I am paying you to do as I say not to think!" Joan said her mouth twitching at the thought of Vera dictating what she could and couldn't do!

"Ms Ferguson I am only advising you I cannot tell you anything I do not know myself!" The lawyer started stuttering.

Joan let herself have a small smile seeing the lawyer flounder. She knew how to work the system as she had manipulated that many times to her own advantages.

"I will contact Wentworth about your return there and come to you tomorrow morning. It is likely that you will be back there before the weeks end."

"Just get me out of this place as soon as you can!" Joan ordered as her lawyer grabbed the papers off the table and put them in his briefcase before rushing out of the room.

Again Joan smiled. She loved how she could make even the most confident of men in squirming messes. A police officer came in the room and I cuffed her from the table and put her arms behind her back and lead her back to her cell.

Joan sat on her bed and thought back on the events of the last week. She smiled at the thought of putting the needle into Allie's neck. Feeling the life slipping out of the woman. Sitting her in the cubicle and putting the needle in her arm. She felt elated seeing her work waiting to be found as she made her way back to the medical block. Jake Stewart was fast becoming a useful part of her plans. Age knew she could manipulate the situation more once back in Wentworth. She had 100 grand worth of work for the weak officer.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Allie lay in her bed. She was thinking over the last few hours and how things were happening. She couldn't believe that Bea was in the hospital fighting for her life, she had to find out what had happened at the prison. The governor was going to be coming to see her to see if she was fit enough to go back. She knew she had to make out that she was still too unwell, but she needed help. She thought about who could help her. She could ask Mr Jackson. Make out that she was doing it to help Bea out. He had the softest spot for the redhead so she could play to that.

The door opened to her room and the face that greeted her was better than she could have imagined.

"Hey Max, what are you doing here?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Honey, Bea would kill me if I didn't come and make sure her girl was alright. How are you feeling?" The sick woman asked.

"So so! I saw Bea earlier. She is fighting I think. She looks so fragile Max. I really don't know if she will pull through!"

"Don't talk like that Allie, she has you to fight for. She will pull through don't you worry!"

"What if she doesn't though? What am I supposed to do without her?"

"Allie, you gave Bea the best months of her crappy existence in that hell hole! If the worst was to happen then I hope you would carry on for her. Keep off the drugs and make her proud of you. She would have given up so much for you! I hope you know that?"

"Max, I just don't want to imagine her not in my life but I can't help but think that, that is what is going to happen. Why did she get stabbed? Who stabbed her? I have so many questions."

"I can answer a few for you. Bea went to the Freak to get revenge for what she did to you. Allie, Bea thought you were dying, when I spoke to her you were unconscious and the doctors said that there was no hope for you. I called Bea at the prison and let her know. I didn't know how much of a fighting spirit you had. She must have planned this for a long time, because by the time I got back from the hospital a few hours later she was being brought here. No one can arrange something that quickly. The Freak had just been acquitted from court too!"

"your joking right? How the fuck did she get off?"

"Something about Nils Jesper going missing? I don't know the full story but something dodgy is going on with the whole thing!"

"I'm so glad you came Max, who brought you to the hospital? Was it Mr Jackson?"

"Yeah he is outside talking to that nurse Rose. They have history. The Freak ruined that too!"

That was just what Allie needed to hear. She could use that to her advantage when it came down to getting his help. He could ask his nurse friend.

Franky was sat in her lounge. She had come home because it was too hard to stay at the hospital for so long and not be able to spend any time with Bea. She remembered back to when Bea first came to the prison and she had given her such a hard time. How they had become enemies and ultimately how Franky had now began to think of Bea as a sister, even though she made jokes about Bea wanting her, she knew just how far she could take things.

"Hey Franky?" Bridget said slowly moving into the room.

"Hey Gidge you OK?"

"I was going to ask you that same question, you looked deep in thought just then."

"Yeah I was just thinking about Bea and how I was such a shit to her when she first came to Wentworth. In fact I made her life a living hell. She hadn't even been in prison a week and I was making her do things for me that no one should ever have to do!" Franky said tearfully.

"But that's all behind you now isn't it?"

"Yeah Gidge. I haven't had anything to do with drugs for so long now. Do you think Bea will pull through?"

"Bea Smith is one of the strongest women I know. She has a strong group of women who love her and want her around them. Then there is you and Allie, the two people she is closest to in the world. You know she came to me once asking about being gay. I told her to fuck the labels and just go and be happy!"

"good advice there Gidge."

"I'm not just a pretty face!" Bridget joked.

"to me you are everything!"

"Why Franky I do believe you just paid me a compliment!"

"Gidge, I love you so you will always get compliments!"

Bridget was a bit taken aback by this confession. They had spoken about their feelings before but love had never entered her head, she kind of knew that she was in love with Franky because of how much she was willing to risk by being with her.

"Do you really mean that Franky?"

"Yes! And these last 2 days has made me realise just how much I do love you. Seeing how broken Allie looks not being able to be near Bea breaks my heart and it made me think what if it was me and you in their situation. How would I feel? What would I do to be near you? The truth is Gidge, I would do anything to be close to you all the time. I have never had this connection with anyone before and I don't want it to end!" Franky couldn't help but start to cry.

Bridget moved over towards her girlfriend. Gently lifted up her face and wiped away the tears.

"Franky there is no need to cry, I feel the exact same way. But for me I knew when I realised how many risks I was taking to be with you. Even though you are no longer a prisoner I can still get into trouble but if it means I'm with you then I am willing to risk it all!"

Bridget wrapped her arms around the other woman and they just sat there not saying anything else.

"Gidge I want to make things right for Bea!"

"How are you going to do that babe?"

"I'm going to get Allie to her for longer than a few stolen minutes. I'm going to try and get them the day or even night together!" Franky said determinedly.

"Oh I know you will!" Bridget smiled, knowing that Franky would succeed at any cost.

Will knocked on Allie's door.

"Conway we have to go to your appointment now!" He said as he entered.

"Just a minute Mr Jackson, Allie would like a word!"

"What's the matter Novak?"

"Mr Jackson, I want you to help me stay in hospital so I can be close to Bea when she comes around. I need you to ask your nurse friend for something that will make me sick. Not really sick, just sick enough so I can't go back to Wentworth for a while. I need to be here Mr Jackson."

"I can't believe you are asking me this Novak! And you Conway! I should report you both! Come on Conway, appointment then back to Wentworth!"

Allie saw the look in his eye, he was saying this for benefit. She could tell by the way he said it. He wasn't angry and his reply lacked conviction. She knew he would be back to see her.

"Good luck Max!" Allie said as she kissed her friend goodbye.

"See you soon Allie!" Maxine winked.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Will was sat in the bus thinking about what Allie had asked him. He knew he would try and help her in some way. Anything to help Bea he would do within reason.

He just needed to find a way without involving too many people. He did think about asking that nurse at the prison for something, he was sure she would help him, after all he knew that she had done something with Jake's urine sample that ended up with him getting suspended when they had both taken drugs the previous night. So he was going to use that.

He didn't like being vindictive not after the time when Meg died and he was willing to put all the blame on Bea when it was proven that she was innocent and he wasn't willing to believe it. She was found with the body and covered in Meg's blood.

He grew fond of Bea after her daughter died and he offered to go and sit with her in the morgue. It hadn't been much of a gesture he just wanted to do something for the grieving mother. Whilst he had spent the couple of hours with her, he had thought about the way he had treated Bea and he felt terrible, and he had made a promise to himself to do what he could within reason to help her. She had no blood relatives that he knew of so he would become like a surrogate brother to her.

Allie he didn't know as well, but he knew if Bea had opened her heart to her then she must be someone special. He just remembered how Bea was when she found Allie. The last time she had been that hysterical was when they had told her about Debbie. Allie was an addict and he found himself growing increasingly protective of her the more he thought about Bea. If there was anything he could do to help her he would try and do it.

Joan paced the holding cell, she knew that they couldn't keep her there much longer, they would have to either charge her or let her go. If her lawyer did what she was paid to do she would be on her way home within the hour. They had already tried charging her and her lawyer had got that overturned due to her protesting her innocence so much. Now it was just a waiting game.

"She came at me, she came at me!" Joan kept repeating to herself. Wiping at the blood on her clothes. They hadn't even let her change.

"I protected myself from her attack, she ran at the screwdriver after I took it off of her!" She added.

Joan played the scene out in her head over and over again. She couldn't think of a more fitting ending to the woman who had basically destroyed her life.

Joan smiled as she remembered the feel of the screwdriver sliding into Bea's belly again and again. The smile fell when she heard Bea's hoarse whisper "I win!"

Joan didn't know what Bea had won because she had died. You don't win if you're dead!

The door opened snapping Joan back into the room.

"I hope you have come to give me an apology and let me get on with my life!" She said snappily.

"Joan Ferguson I am arresting you on suspicion of the manslaughter of Bea Smith at Wentworth correctional facility….."

"You are fucking kidding me? How can you charge me with something that was done in self-defence?" She screamed.

"Take her to the van, it's waiting to return her to Wentworth, where she will remain until the court date is set!"

"I will not go back to that place! I was released from there I will not return there!" Joan shouted.

The offices just ignored her protests and bundled her into the back of the van.

"I wouldn't want to be you on your return to Wentworth. From what I have heard the last couple of days you are as good as dead now!" The officers taunted.

"I will not be treated like this. I am still the governor of that establishment!" Joan screamed.

The door was slammed shut and Joan eventually fell into the chair. The officer riding in the back with her secured her into the seat. After a few minutes the engine started and the van moved off.

"I do not deserve to be treated like this!" She kept repeating to herself.

Will was called to the office on his return to the prison.

"Mr Jackson, I have called you here to inform you that Joan Ferguson is on her way back to Wentworth!" Vera said solemnly

"What the fuck Vera! Couldn't you have put a block on it?" Will shouted at his boss.

"Will you know she has to be accessible to the courts? She should only be here a short while before she is sentenced. They are going to try and get her to take a plea bargain." Vera began to explain wearily.

"Vera you do know she is spouting that it was a conspiracy against her that someone helped Smith get out into the yard! No-one helped Bea did they?" Will begged.

"Mr Jackson may I remind you who you are speaking to! If you want answers go to Smith's cell. It is as clean as anything. It's almost like she had prepared for this to happen!"

"Vera I just hope you know what you're doing!" Will said as he left the office.

He knew Vera had been desperate to get rid of Joan but he would never have thought that she would have gone this far in doing it!, then he thought about what he was doing himself as he was going to help Allie stay in the hospital longer. He knew it wasn't the same as letting someone go to their almost certain death but he was doing something wrong legally and if he got caught he would most likely end up in Walford Prison.

He made his way to the medical wing. He wanted to see if nurse Ratchet was still there. He had always thought that she was alright until the incident with the urine tests. He knew he shouldn't blame her really because it was Jake that had shoved him under the bus, she had only done what he asked. That was what he was going to use against her.

"Mr Jackson! MR JACKSON!" Boomer shouted as he walked past H block.

"What do you want Jenkins? I'm busy!" He said as he stopped.

"I was kind of erm wondering err how Allie and Bea are?" The big woman asked nervously.

"Allie is alright, should be back here soon all being well, Bea well I don't know, I haven't been near her ward today but she was in recovery the last I heard after her op!" Will relayed to the woman. Boomer looked like a hard nut but deep down she cared for the women she spent the most time with. Even when she had been told to bash them by previous top dogs.

Boomer would rather shout at every fucker in the prison before she let that get out.

"Thanks Mr Jackson!" The woman smiled at him nervously.

"Hey Jenkins, I'm going to the hospital tomorrow on my day off, you want any messages passed on?" Will asked before Boomer left.

"Oh really? Tell Bea I said hi and I miss her! Tell Allie to get her arse back here and sort Caz out!" Boomer said, her face red in delight.

"Will do Jenkins, go back to your dorm now and settle down OK!"

"I will Mr Jackson. Thank you Mr Jackson thank you!" Boomer said as she hurried off down the corridor. She wanted to get back and tell everyone what Mr Jackson had just told her.

Will smiled to himself as he walked back to the office. He knew it was that easy to get the girls to smile. Just give them a little something not too much. He picked a folder of the shelf and opened it. He looked at the rota in front of him and looked to see when Nurse Rachett was back on duty. He couldn't believe his luck when he saw that she was on duty tonight. He was going to go straight home but he decided to wait around for a while.

Allie walked slowly out of her room, she had been listening out for the guard to leave the door. Officer Bell had left over five minutes ago, so Allie knew that she had gone to have a smoke and for that she needed to go to the ground floor.

Making her way steadily along the corridor Allie was determined. She wanted to see Bea, and she was going to do it even if it killed her!

Allie turned the first corner and stopped to get her breath, she hadn't realised just how bad the damage to her lungs was until now. When she felt ready she moved on again she needed to get to the room before Bell got back, she knew then she would have at least ten minutes with Bea before they found her. She turned the second corner and stopped suddenly. She saw Jake stood outside, he was in his civvies but it was him.

"Fuck!" Allie muttered under her breath.

"Come on Doctor, I have to get home!" She heard Jake say sarkily.

"I will be out in a moment. Mrs. Smith does not want to co-operate tonight it seems. I cannot find the vein!"

"Listen just inject her and let me go, I have to report back that it has been done, now you are the only doctor I know who takes cash payments to do things so get it done!"

"Mr. Stewart I cannot just inject it into the body as you suggest it will not work the way you want it too. I need to put it in her veins!"

"Listen if she is not playing ball by showing her veins why not put it in her drip? That goes straight into her veins?" Jake suggested getting more and more agitated.

"Again Mr. Stewart that will dilate the drugs and not have any effect. I know what I am doing I will come back a bit later and then I will try again. The more I keep poking and prodding her the more elusive her veins will become. So trust me!"

"Ring me when it's done! I'm not spending my night off in the hospital when I don't have to!"

Allie put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. 'Shit! Mr Stewart is in on it! Fuck I need to get someone to help Bea she is not safe!'

A/N Hey I have decided to take a little detour from what I was originally going to do. I wanted Jake to be an integral part of the story instead of just a bit part. You will find that he has a little part in every chapter that now gets posted.

Thanks for all the support for this story.


End file.
